Leaving
by Vulcan Halps
Summary: Set during film. I was inspired by the kitchen scene and wanted more.


This was meant to be a one shot, but it took off on its own so I'm upload what I have so far. More to come.

-_-_-

She hadn't been able to stay. One look at him and she knew something was wrong. Dom was headed down a road that she couldn't bring him back from. So she'd taken an extremely long time shopping. Staring at the labels of ingredients without really seeing them, her thoughts were with her brother.

He would leave again. This time would he come back? "She just wanted you to come home." Brian's voice sounded in her ear. She pictured him lying on the floor frustrated and beaten, not because Dom hit him, but something more, something deeper.

"I'm sorry, Dom," she said to a can of peaches.

Finding her way through the dark streets home, she didn't expect the sight. Dom was still working on his car, the car. That wasn't different; Dom had been in the garage when she left. The man at his side was a surprise. The friendship between Dom and Brian was natural. Mia was certain of that though they tried to rebel against it. They both had the same spirit which was why she knew if Brian came it meant he was going with Dom.

She couldn't watch that. Turning from the garage without a word she headed for the kitchen and busied herself with removing the groceries. She hadn't realized that Brian had followed her.

From his place in the garage Brian saw Mia approach the house. Her gaze took in the scene before she turned away. He'd just made up with one Toretto, but not the one he really needed to apologize to. And not with words. Brian was good at lying he knew that. But his lies were only the words. His actions were always true.

Dom would have to forgive him. Brian had been helping him, but this was more pressing. He ran after Mia, followed her into the house. Not thinking he walked into the kitchen and took in everything. Their worlds had changed so much in the last five years and yet not at all. He heard the unmistakable sounds and knew. She was crying. For a second he was unsure of himself.

He knew she would be there. It was her house, but he hadn't come here for her. Hadn't thought this situation through yet, he wasn't prepared to talk to her, but then she was there and crying and he had no words. That was alright.

"Hey." He grabbed her arm turning her to face him. She didn't struggle, but she didn't make it easy on him either.

On one hand she didn't want him to see her crying, but she did want to see him. So she gave in letting him pull her around to face him. For a moment she couldn't look at him, but she needed to know, needed to see his reaction. She wasn't sure what she expected from him, but it wasn't the look on his face.

He looked at her and didn't think. Reacting all he knew was that he wanted the pain on her face to disappear. Moving slowly, giving her plenty of time to react he reached for her. Cradling the back of her head with his hand on her neck, he brought her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. It was like coming home, like fitting in. Their kiss was how'd always been. The unchanging nature and powerful passion made Brian want more, but he knew he was pressing Mia already by taking advantage of her like this.

Pulling away he met her eyes and gave her the choice, knowing that she needed the control. If she decided to punish him, he would have to deal with it, because this was about her. Even if he didn't want to.

He looked tortured when she searched his eyes, like seeing her cry was more than he was prepared for. But he was a racer, a man made for speed. He moved on intuition and reaction. So she wasn't surprised when he kissed her on instinct. But the kiss was simple, just the touch of his lips on hers. He didn't press for more.

The tension in his body told Mia what he wanted, but he wouldn't force her. Instead he pulled away as quick as he began. Their gazes met; hers searched his. She didn't make him wait long, pulling him back to her before he could get too far away. Her arms wrapped around his neck and brought him as close to her as she dared.

It was Brian; he was there. In that moment she could forget everything he'd done. He came back and the solid reality of him was what she needed. She didn't know if it was betrayal or loyalty to herself. All she cared was that at that moment Brian made her feel something beyond the pain. With a simple kiss he brought her back to life.

She kissed him back, hard and fast. Not objecting, Brian moved his hand from her neck to her waist, took what she gave him and demanded more. Now that he knew what she wanted he gave it to her and helped her to find what else she desired.

He lifted her up onto the counter. The strange domesticity and teenage rebellion combined to remind Brian that he had matured since they last kiss. This time he was old enough to understand the gravity of his decisions. Her kiss wasn't a challenge or prize. From her seated position she was closer to his height giving her leverage against him. The kiss was both passions: lust and war. Their mouths battled against and for each other.

There wasn't a plan for this. Mia hadn't thought about what she would do if Brian walked back into her life at the exact moment she needed him and gave her exactly what would give her the ability to breathe again. Somehow he knew. His touch was like fire. He lifted her both emotionally and physically putting her on the same level as him.

She took her situation to the full advantage. His hands were making their way up from her waist, but she impeded him by forcing his sweat shirt off his shoulders. She left the shirt to him bring her hands to his shoulders. Grabbing a fist full of his shirt Mia poured all her frustration into the kiss.

Changing directions he helped her in ridding himself of the garment before bring his hands back to her face. There should have been thought; Brian knew he should put Mia's interests before his own, but her hands ran across his chest fisting his shirt and keeping him near her. The closeness and her heat were too much for his thoughts. He gave over to instinct hoping that he really was the good guy, because that guy would care for her first.

Mia had no thought. She no longer cared, but that was the point that was why she gave into Brian. He pushed the thoughts away; he consumed her so that he was the only thing she knew. It wouldn't last forever; she knew eventually she'd have to face reality again, but she needed a break, if only for a little while to just not think of everything that had gone wrong. All the friends lost with only the pain to fill the holes. But here Brian was filling all that emptiness with his warmth.

-_-_-

Leave a comment or not, I'm not picky. PS I am aware that my romance writing is horribly cliche I'm working on it.


End file.
